a new start
by sleepingwithalesana
Summary: Meghan, a 16 year old runaway, escaping abuse. Laurel, a 16 year old whose house burnt down, killing her family. Somehow, the two find each other, and Kellin Quinn. Warped Tour, Alesana, Sleeping with sirens, and boys. It's a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Derp. so, my friend and i are currently writing a story. i'd like to start by saying that neither of us own sleeping with sirens, mariana's trench, alesana, Vans shoes, or any of this except for the story & idea. derp. well. alright. lawl. have fun. AND YEAH WE NEED A BETA READER. gah idk how any of this works.

Laurel lifted another suitcase in to the back of the car, frowning at how heavy it was.

"I swear he's more of a girl than I am," she said as she realized who it belonged to. Sighing, she heaved the last one in and slammed the trunk door to the SUV closed. She began walking back, feet down looking at the pair of Toms on her feet. The door almost collided with her face when none other than Kellin Quinn burst outside, singing the Phineas and Ferb theme song at the top of his lungs.

"Kellin, this is why I love you," she said, nearly crying with laughter. Kellin stopped and smiled.

"Are you guys almost ready to go?" he asked, half calling inside to the house. Laurel's friend Meghan stepped out, followed by Katelynn, who hurridly rushed into Kellin's arms.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," her lips forming a pout. Kellin looked into her eyes and gave a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too," he said. Meghan rolled her eyes and motioned for her and Laurel to walk a few feet away and give them a minute. They were literally shaking with excitement at the long trip ahead of them. They could hardly believe they were even able to do this at all, especially after all that both girls had been through. You see, they'd both had rather rocky beginnings. Both girls were talented and could sing – which is how they ended up living with Kellin. How they got there, however, isn't exactly a story of working your way to the top.

One day Laurel had walked home from school to see a blazing inferno consuming her house in Chicago. She was the only one in her family to have survived the fire – and she didn't think there was anywhere she could possibly go. She had nothing – except Max, her cat that somehow escaped.

Meghan, originating from Leominster Massachusetts (A.K.A. the middle of WestBumFuck) had run away from her abusive parents that planned on shipping her off to Maine – a place she hated with all her heart. She had her clothes and shoes and her guitar – that was all.

Both girls made their way to California and met up on the street. They found they had a lot in common when Laurel found Meghan setting a poster of Adele on fire and Laurel had laughed until tears poured down her cheeks. They hit it off and, both being homeless, decided to stick together. Kellin found them on a side walk, Meghan playing her guitar and Laurel singing to one of his songs – 'All my Heart'. It was very casual and they had been playing out of boredom, leaving the guitar case open in case someone decided to give them money or some shit like that.

Kellin liked the sound of Laurel's voice, and both girls immediately recognized him. Somehow, he ended up taking them in. Katelynn was all for it – she loved the girls, playing with their hair and finally having someone other than Kellin to go shopping with. Now, they were leaving their California home for another huge adventure – Warped Tour.

**-  
><strong>um. hi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything ._.**

The amount of amazing bands they had met so far – the girls could barely breathe. The first show in L.A. had been amazing – Kellin brought both of them out on stage to sing a few songs with him and the crowd had loved them. Laurel cried (a lot) and the rest of the band members had laughed. She cried even more when she met Alesana for the first time and Shawn Milke hugged her and wiped away her tears.

Now, however, they were just fucking exhausted.

"GO TO BED," shouted Jesse from somewhere on their tour bus. Laurel and Meghan couldn't stop their relentless, half insane sounding giggles.

"WELL SOMEONE WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BUS," said Laurel. Kellin appeared beside them (they had bunks on top of each other. After much arguing they decided they'd just switch off every night on who got the top and who got the bottom).

"Go to sleep or I'll take you home," and needless to say that shut them up.

"Night Kelly!" Meghan muttered under her breath, rolling on to her side. Beneath her Laurel snorted with laughter, and Kellin flipped them off and walked away to collapse in to instant slumber.

"Laurel!" whispered Meghan.

"Yeah?"

"Can you actually believe where we are right now?"

"Not at all."

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" the terrible duo stood above a slumbering Jesse, shaking and tickling him to basically annoy him in to awakeness.

"Die." He rolled on to his back giving each of them the finger. The gesture was received with lots of laughter as they moved on to attack Justin.

"I'm going to light ALL OF YOU ON FIRE!" shouted Jack who was woken up from all the commotion. "FIREEEEEEEEE!"

"You guys love us so much!" Laurel said between giggles.

"Damn straight we do," Justin said as he snaked his arm around Laurel, pulling her down to lie next to him.

"Wait, where are we?" Meghan asked, sitting next to Jesse who had pulled himself upright. Laurel and Justin were kind of cuddling – Justin was really just a big cuddle buddy to everyone, him being so darn cute and all.

"Some place in Southern California," said Kellin when he came through the doors of the bus. "We're like an hour away from home or something. So if you forgot something, tough shit,"

"How are you alive," Justin yawned – causing everyone else to yawn as well. Kellin shrugged and sat himself on an empty bunk previously occupied by Laurel.

"So we have another show here tonight too?" asked Meghan with a grin. Kellin nodded "Last night was so fun! Gah!"

"Wait till you get homesick and you miss being in an actual bed and not being on a tour bus or a sweaty venue and all you want is to see your family,"

"I thought you said the other bands were your family!" Laurel piped up from beside Justin.

"I miss Katelynn already," Kellin frowned; and his words received with a resounding sarcastic 'aweee'. "Jerks. Get your asses up and get some fucking food. Then we're off to some.. place thing.. to you know, do that whole singing thing again." Kellin rose from his seat and made his way to wherever his suit case was. And, with a lot of groaning, the others slowly rose up – Jack failed in an attempt to go back to sleep – and began to make themselves acceptable to go out in public.

A few hours later Laurel and Meghan were standing between the tents for Alesana and Sleeping with Sirens, talking with the guys when they weren't busy and generally running around goofing off until it was time for the bands to make their way to their stage.

"LAST ONE THERE… SUCKS EGGS," Justin shouted, and with that he and Meghan took off in the lead. Shawn and Laurel locked arms and tried to catch up while the others looked on in exasperation. Meghan and Justin would have won, if not for Meghan's suckish asthma that forced them to slow down.

Back stage, the boys were getting pumped up before they had to go out. The girls stood and laughed at the hysterical display of pre show anxiety before them. Jesse was currently dancing with Jack while Kellin did Cotton Eye Joe with Gabe.

Laurel's attention was caught by something else, however. She caught his greenish gaze nearly hidden by long black hair and he smiled at her. She was entranced – she gave him an awkward, goofy grin back.

"Hey, hand me that," One of the crew people dressed in all black demanded, reaching for a chord in the boy's hand. He turned away from her, but still she stared. He cast one last glance back at her before turning back to his work.

"Earth to Laurel," said Meghan, shaking a hand in front of the star struck girl's face.

"Did you see him?" said Laurel.

"See who?"

"That boy! Over there, I think he was on the crew or something,"

"I was looking at them," Meghan motioned towards the boys still dancing as if they were having an epileptic fit. Laurel shook her head.

"He was so cute, and he smiled at me,"

"Aww! Laurel has a crush!"

"SHUT UP…. Just kidding, I totally do,"

The two girls stood and laughed, and watched the boys that had pretty much become their family take the stage, met by thousands of screaming and crying fans. The first song they played was 'If you can't hang', and Laurel and Meghan ran around back stage singing along under Kellin's perfect voice. Their performance was amazing live. Shawn from Alesana walked next to them and lip synced with them, getting all up in Laurel's face which caused her to trip backwards.

"Watch out!" Shawn laughed, grabbing her shoulder to steady her. Laurel just snorted with more laughter. "You guys are funny,"

"Nah, we're actually evil. Just ask Jesse," Meghan smirked.

"I don't think I want to know," Shawn laughed, walking off to join his band mates in whatever conversation they were having.

Laurel turned to Meghan with a huge smile on her face. "He's so awesome. Everyone is awesome. OUR LIVES ARE AWESOME."

"I can only agree."


	3. Chapter 3

**A week into the tour and they had just woken up in Denver, Colorado. The first thing they noticed was the drop in temperature. While it was warm, they were up in the mountains, and after getting used to the California summer, it was a big difference. So instead of shorts, they all wore skinny jeans for once. Laurel hopped off the bus, followed by Meghan – but they both came to an abrupt halt when Laurel stopped short in her tracks.**

"**Look over there!" she whispered. Meghan stepped aside to look and knew exactly what she was talking about. Over there, getting out of one of the crew buses was the boy from earlier, with the long dark hair and bright eyes. He was standing with his back to the girls, wearing grey skinny jeans and a nicely fitting black shirt.**

"**Go say hi!" Meghan gave Laurel a small push forward, to which she quickly whipped around with wide eyes. "No! I don't wanna seem like a creep or something," she said.**

"**Oh wah! He probably thinks you're cute."**

"**How on EARTH would you know that?"**

"**Well, he's staring at you as we speak,"**

**Laurel slowly turned to face the boy that was standing twenty feet away or so, and sure enough, the boy was looking at her with an adorable smile on his face. Laurel shyly smiled back and gave a small wave. He winked and took a step forward but was soon called back to attention by one of the older guys on the crew.**

"**Oh my God! He was going to come talk to me," Laurel gushed, her face turning red.**

"**He's into you!" Meghan said with an evil grin.**

"**Who's into who?" Both girls turned to the familiar voice – Kellin had just gotten off the bus and was standing behind them with his arms crossed. Kellin was like an older brother, or an Uncle, or maybe even sort of like a father to Laurel and Meghan. Regardless of what he was, he was very protective of them. "I swear if you're talking about Shawn Milke, I'll kill him… fucking pedophile," Kellin said.**

"**No! Oh my God, Kellin calm thy nipples. I was kidding," Meghan said with a smirk.**

"**Then who were you talking about?" said Kellin.**

"**A bird. We're going for a walk! Bye!" Meghan grabbed Laurel's hand and they took off in the opposite direction to explore the venue they were in. Tour buses were everywhere for various bands, and they'd either smile at the people they already knew, gush over bands they wish they knew, or snort in disgust at bands that made senseless noise.**

"**SWEET JESUS POTATOS; THAT'S OLI FROM BRING ME THE HORIZON," said Laurel whose eyes literally started to tear up.**

"**Wanna go say hi?" asked Meghan. She wasn't as big a fan as Laurel. Before she could even answer, Oli himself was walking up to them with a big smile on his face.**

"**Hey, I know you," he said once he was within reasonable ear shot. "You sing with Sleeping with Sirens sometimes. Good show, I like them. You've got good voices, too."**

**Laurel turned about as red as tomato and uttered a shy thank you.**

"**She means to say that on the inside there are legit rainbows coming from her tear ducts from hearing that. Big fan, this girl." Meghan slapped her on the back and Laurel laughed – making a mental note to beat her friend up.**

"**Aww, you girls are adorable. Thank you!" he said, going to hug Laurel. "Now I'd stay and talk more but I actually have to go and do a few things,"**

"**Aw, it was really nice meeting you!" said Laurel.**

"**Thanks, you too!" and with that, Oli walked back towards his band mates, who smiled and waved at the two girls.**

** Meghan and Laurel walked around like that for about an hour. They watched as the tech crew set up stages and looked at the huge crowd of people waiting to get in to watch their bands. It was actually really interesting and funny seeing the screaming fan girls that might actually kill someone to be in their position. They turned to walk towards the stages and get back behind them before the place filled with people. That's when Laurel accidentally bumped into him, knocking herself back a few steps.**

"**Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was…" she never finished her sentence, not when she realized who she was talking to.**

"**Don't worry about it, cutie," said the boy who had stared at Laurel earlier. Meghan smiled and stepped away to allow them to talk. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked.**

"**I'm fine, um… you seem really young to be traveling around with the crew," Laurel said, looking down at her feet. It seemed her social awkwardness and shyness were on fire today.**

"**Yeah, I guess; 15. I ran away from my bitch mom a while back and they needed the help so, why not? I get to be around some pretty fucking awesome people too." He flicked his gaze toward the ground for a few seconds, but then back up to Laurel.**

"**Do I get to be on that list of awesome people?" Laurel said with a grin. The boy laughed.**

"**I'd love it if you were. I'm Sean by the way,"**

"**Just like the singer for Alesana, oh my God… I'm Laurel," she stuck out her hand to shake his, but he slyly pulled her into an awkward sort of hug – that was still amazing in it's own way.**

"**SEAN, WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SPEAKER?" An angry voiced called from the stage. An older man stood with his hands on his hips.**

"**Looks like I gotta go. I'll see you later, Laurel. How about a kiss for good luck?" he pointed to his cheek and smirked, and Laurel giggled and stood on her toes to peck his cheek. Before that happened however, Sean swiftly turned his head to peck her on the lips before taking off on to the stage, leaving Laurel red and giggling like a mad hatter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laurel walked around in a daze after that incident, so Meghan made a point to make sure she didn't fall over, faint, walk into poles, people, walls, etc. She honestly didn't know if she could take another meeting with Sean. Unfortunately, Kellin noticed Laurel's sudden display of giddiness and caught on pretty fast.**

"**You met a boy, didn't you?" he said.**

"**Who is he?"**

"**Did he touch you? You shouldn't trust boys you meet in some shady place!"**

**As the night went on, slowly Kellin started to give. "Okay, fine you can maybe have a boyfriend AFTER I approve of him, IF!"**

"**Laurel, I don't know, I just don't know…."**

"**KELLIN NO ONE IS EVEN TALKING TO YOU!" Shouted Jesse, half laughing, half annoyed. Meghan and Laurel nearly died because of the laughter. Kellin looked at him and pouted.**

"**Kellin, don't you trust us at all?" Laurel asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.**

"**I guess…" he said turning away to cross his arms. "I wanna meet this guy though. Who even is he?"**

"**He's a tech crew guy thing. He's sixteen, though..."**

"**TECH CREW? 16? HE HAS NO FUTURE NO HELL NO HE PROBABLY GOT A GIRL PREGNANT OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!" Kellin threw his arms in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs, attracting attention from some of the near by crew members. "No."**

"**Oh fuck you, Kellin. It's not like I'm running out and getting married. He's just some guy I JUST met," said Laurel defensively.**

"**Just some guy you just met, eh?" said a voice from behind. Laurel felt hands on her shoulders and turned around to see Sean standing behind her, goofy grin plastered across his face. Kellin merely stared, one of his eyes twitching, his jaw clenched tightly. Meghan moved to stand next to him in case she needed to restrain him.**

"**Sean," said Laurel. "um, hi, um…"**

"**Hey, Laurel. I'm still kinda busy, but I saw you and thought I'd say hello,"**

"**You should get back to work then," Kellin took a step forward.**

"**Kellin, you so know you'd be goofing off too." Meghan poked him in his side, making him flinch – he was ticklish.**

"**Nah, you're right, Mr. Quinn. See you later, Laurel,"**

"**Bye!" Laurel gave Sean a quick hug before he walked off, casting a glance or two over his shoulder back at Laurel.**

"**Mr. Quinn…" said Kellin. "I kinda like the sound of that…"**

** "Has anyone even seen Jack? He disappeared like right after the show," Justin paced back and forth, thinking of places he'd checked already. No one had an answer at all. Once he had gotten off stage, he'd practically disappeared from sight. Jesse and Kellin decided to go out and look around the venue for him while Justin walked Laurel and Meghan to the bus. Gabe was going to look around back stage for his friend.**

"**Why can't we help look?" Meghan argued, crossing her arms.**

"**It's dangerous, we just don't want anything happening to you. Fans are wild when they're leaving, you know."**

"**But I'll be fine!" she turned away from Justin with her arms crossed.**

"**Please?" Justin threw his arm around her shoulders and held out his hand for Laurel to take to make sure they didn't get separated. They walked back to the bus, stopped once by a group of girls that wanted their picture taken with Justin.**

"**I still feel like we should help look,"**

"**Meghan, I know you do, but we'd rather not lose you guys, too. He probably met some girl, anyway." Justin opened the door for them and followed them inside the bus.**

"**Shouldn't you go help Gabe or something?" asked Laurel while she plopped down on her bunk.**

"**You guys would so totally sneak out if I left."**

"**True," the girls said in unison. Justin shook his head.**

"**I am worried about him though," he said. The girls nodded, not saying anything. They sat in silence for about fifty minutes before Justin muttered something about how much of a dick Jack was, but it couldn't penetrate the quiet. They couldn't even hear any sounds coming from outside. They just sat there, waiting, and watching. Justin got up to retrieve a bottle of water just to have something to do – he didn't even open it, just sat there staring at it. Meghan was silently making escape plans in her head to keep herself busy. And Laurel, well, she was probably just thinking about Sean, although those thoughts would conflict with worries over Jack.**

**Finally, twenty minutes or so later, the door to the bus opened – but only Gabe stepped in.**

"**They found him," he said. The other three looked at him, waiting to hear what bullshit excuse Jack had made that they could use to tease him with, but in their hearts they knew this was no laughing matter. The worried, drained expression on Gabe's face told them something awful had happened. "They found him," he repeated, quieter this time. "he.. he was with some burly dude and they…"**

"**Well, what were they doing?" Justin almost yelled. Gabe looked at him in despair.**

"**..H-H-Heroin," he said, and his eyes dropped to the floor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took hours for Kellin, Jesse, and a pale looking Jack to finally enter the bus. They went straight to their bunks without a word. Laurel and Meghan were both wide awake, but they pretended to be dead asleep. As silently as possible, they sent texts to each other asking what they thought would happen tomorrow.**

**But when they woke up, the bus was nearly empty, except for Kellin who was sitting on his bunk with his iPhone.**

"**Morning," he said when he noticed they were awake.**

"**How is Jack?" Meghan asked. Kellin took a deep breath.**

"**The others are outside. I wanted to talk to you girls before anything else, I guess," Kellin stood up and Laurel and Meghan both sat up, Laurel climbing down from the upper bunk.**

"**You aren't kicking him out, are you?" she asked.**

"**Of course not, unless he doesn't get clean soon," said Kellin. "After the tour, he has to get help. You girls do know, that from the very first time you ever smoke or shoot up with heroin, your body becomes addicted. Even if you get help for it, you'll always be an addict. Which is why if I ever see any of that horse shit from you, I will actually kill you."**

"**We know. So you're just gonna… let him do drugs on tour like that?" Laurel asked.**

"**Not exactly… NO being high or doing that shit around you and he can only do it to avoid going through withdrawal, I guess… I mean.. I don't even think he WANTS to quit, to be honest… I'm tired,"**

**Meghan and Laurel looked down. What could they possible say to him? Do they support him?**

"**What should we like… do?" asked Meghan in confusion.**

"**Nothing," said Kellin. "There isn't even anything you could do,"**

"**Like, what do we say?" explained Laurel.**

"**Whatever you want,"**

**The girls just dropped their eyes to the floor. Kellin sighed. "Come here," he pulled them both into a hug. "I love you two so much. I'm sorry this had to happen on your first tour… don't let it ruin it, though,"**

**Laurel and Meghan smiled and pulled away.**

"**It won't," said Meghan, Laurel nodding in agreement. Kellin smiled at them, then rose and walked out, leaving them to get dressed and brush their hair and teeth and such.**

**They joined the others outside. There wouldn't be a show tonight, so everyone agreed that they would get to the next city on the list and stay in a hotel for tonight. Jack was leaning against the bus, eyes completely down cast. Laurel just stared but Meghan felt like she had to say something. She and Jack were really good friends, and she was quite fond of him.**

"**Jack," she said quietly. He looked up at her, eyes full of sorrow. "I'm really disappointed in you."**

**She turned on her heel and Laurel followed. They walked away from the bus toward the Alesana bus. Maybe another hysterical conversation with Shawn Milke would cheer them up; and maybe Laurel could see her Sean somehow, too. And speaking of Sean, he just happened to be standing very close. Since Meghan was walking in front of her, she didn't notice when someone grabbed Laurel by the hand and spun her around. She didn't scream though, in fact, she smiled when she saw who it was.**

"**Hey there," he said. "I didn't scare you, did I?"**

"**Not at all," said Laurel.**

"**Good. When is the Sleeping with Sirens bus leaving?" he asked with a smirk .**

"**I have no idea. Everything is so crazy… wait, do the tech crew people get to stay in the same hotels as bands?"**

"**Depends. We do all sorts of crazy things. One night, I plan on sleeping on top of the bus. Preferably a warm, dry night…"**

"**Why on Earth would you want to do that, and can I join you?" Laurel grinned and giggled, causing Sean to turn a bright shade of pink.**

"**Well my manager snores… and if Kellin would let you, I think that would be a fun time. Speaking of fun times, you wanna go for a walk?" And, taking Laurel's hand in his, they walked outside the group of buses.**

** Meanwhile, Miles away in Canada, a man named Josh had just received a message from one of his old friends.**

"**I wonder what Kellin wants," he thought. He read the two page text and sighed. Kellin wanted him to somehow convince his other friend, Jack, to get help with his heroin addiction. Making a mental note to punch Kellin in the face when he saw him, Josh got up to walk to his computer. He yawned – last night had been yet another sleepless night for the insomniac. Clicking around he got to a page to order plane tickets, then opened another tab to look at the Warped Tour schedule to see exactly where he should go. He continued texting Kellin to see when the best time to visit would be. It's not like it was a huge deal to get up and leave the country for a while. Josh was getting kind of sick of Canada lately. A little vacation, yes, that's what he'd call it- a vacation, would do him well. His phone buzzed on his desk and he picked up to read the text – his eyes rereading the last part to make sure he'd seen right,**

**Meet up with us the week we're in Pheonix since we'll be there for a while… btw my 2 girls that are like family to me are on tour with us.**

**Josh tilted his head in confusion. Who were these two girls? Weird. Why were they on tour with a heroin addict? He shook his head, it didn't matter much. Taking a sip of his nearby coffee, he booked his flight.**

**Laurel lifted her head from it's comfy position on Sean's shoulder. They had found a nice, sunny patch of grass near where all the buses were – there were less as more bands left – and sat down to talk. Laurel told him all about how she ended up living with Kellin while Sean shared his story, as well. They were holding hands, staring up at the clouds now.**

**Sean squeezed Laurel's hand. "That one looks like a heart," he said, turning to smile at her. She nodded in her agreement, and was about to say something, when suddenly…**

"**LAURELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

**It was Meghan and Kellin, looking for her.**

"**Fuck, looks like I have to go," said Laurel, her smile disappearing. Sean smiled at her though. "It's okay, I'll see you soon enough," and he leaned into kiss her again, causing both of them to blush. He helped her to her feet and they stood to wave at Kellin and Meghan.**

"**We're leaving for Peonix," said Kellin. "Let's go." He sounded mad and Laurel knew he wasn't happy about her going off with Sean, by herself, for so long.**

"**Um, okay… Bye Sean," she gave him a quick hug.**

"**See ya later," Sean turned to start jogging away to wherever it was he needed to go. He looked back towards the group and waved and winked at Laurel before finally disappearing.**

"**What were you two doing?" Kellin wasted no time in starting in with the questioning.**

"**We were just looking at the clouds," Laurel defended herself.**

**Kellin shook his head. "You expect me to believe that?"**

"**Um, yes?"**

"**Whatever, we'll talk later, I guess. We need to get back to the bus." He turned on his heel and walked in front of Laurel and Meghan who trailed after him.**

"**So, what WERE you doing?" whispered Meghan quietly, making sure Kellin was far enough ahead.**

"**Just looking at the clouds. Yes, we held hands and yes, he kissed me again."**

"**CUTE!" Meghan squealed, causing Kellin to turn around and glare at them. "Oh, turn back around, you party pooper,"**

**Kellin snorted and flipped her off before he stepped onto the tour bus.**

"**I can still take you home, you know," he called over his shoulder. Meghan and Laurel just giggled and shook their heads. When they got on the bus they noticed Justin sitting on one of the bunks staring at his iPod, most likely playing Angry Birds or something. They looked at each other with devilish grins.**

**In an instant, they were on both sides of poor, unsuspecting Justin in a relentless tickle attack, leaving him flailing and gasping for air.**

"**UNCLE! UNCLE!" He shouted, picking up his pillow and waving it like a flag of surrender. This gave him the idea to start beating the girls with it, although he couldn't defeat both of them. They had him writhing with laughter on the floor, incapable of defending himself at all.**

"**You're gonna kill him," said Gabe, stepping in and lifting Meghan off of Justin, while Jesse grabbed Laurel around the waist.**

"**REVENGE," Justin shouted lunging at each girl while Jesse and Gabe held them back. Three against two and Laurel and Meghan were outnumbered, being tickled nearly to death. They didn't stop until Meghan literally couldn't breathe, and finally they were released, the girls lay on the floor gasping for breath. It took a while for them to remember who else was on the bus.**

**Jack. He was lying in his bunk all the way at the end of the bus, staring at the ceiling with his headphones in.**

"**How is he doing?" Laurel turned to Jesse, eyes searching his face for answers.**

"**Kellin called one of his friends who's supposed to make him like… I don't even know, I guess he's gonna like, convince him to get help or something," Jesse looked at the ground.**

"**Who's the friend?" piped up Meghan.**

"**His name is Josh Ramsay," Kellin said quietly from his perch on a higher up bunk where he was reading a magazine.**

"**NO FUCKING WAY," said Laurel. "HE SINGS FOR MARIANAS TRENCH! Doesn't he live in Canada?"**

"**Yeah but he's meeting us in Pheonix since we'll be there for a while."**

"**That's exciting," said Meghan quietly. She just wanted Jack to get better… God, she hated drugs. They ruined everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**They had woken up at Pheonix that morning, and Laurel and Meghan decided to go with Kellin to the airport to pick up his friend Josh.**

"**He's probably going to look insanely tired," warned Kellin.**

"**He can take a nap!" they said in unison, giggling.**

"**Just try not to wear him out with your bubbliness."**

"**We'll try," Meghan said as she and Laurel stepped out of the van. Kellin put his arm around Laurel and Meghan and guided them across the parking lot to the entrance of the air port. By pure instinct Laurel found herself looking around for Sean, knowing he wouldn't be there.**

**Another man held the door open for Kellin and the girls and they thanked him shyly. Almost immediately, they heard a loud gasp and bunch of giggles. All three heads turned to two other girls wearing all black, one with pink hair and one with lime green hair. One was wearing a Sleeping with Sirens shirt. Kellin smiled and waved at them, praying they wouldn't try to talk to him. Obviously his prayer went unanswered and they pranced right up.**

"**Hi Kellin! I'm Amanda!" said one.**

"**I'm Kalel!" said the other. "We really love your band, do you think you could take a picture with us?" Without even waiting for an answer, both girls had whipped out their iPods and the one called Kalel, with the pink hair, nearly knocked Laurel flat on her back pushing her out of the way to stand next to Kellin, who was looking extremely uncomfortable at this point.**

"**Uh," he said.**

"**Smile!" exclaimed Amanda. Kellin gave an awkard smile while Amanda snapped her picture, and then so did Kalel.**

"**Thank you!" they said in unison. Kalel grinned and stepped closer to Kellin. "I wish we had a sharpe so you could sing something! You're seriously awesome,"**

"**Can I have a hug?" Amanda threw her arms around Kellin, who was usually so happy to meet his fans.**

"**You should hang out with us since you're all alone!" suggested Kalel.**

"**I'm actually here with them…" Kellin took a step back to stand next to Meghan and Laurel, who were actually terrified at this point.**

"**Who are you," Amanda stared.**

"**Um…" Meghan and Laurel, both being completely socially awkward, just stood and looked at Kellin, who said nothing. As if the God of mercy was suddenly on their side, a new voice was heard –**

"**KALEL! AMANDA! Come on, we wanna get to the hotel!"**

"**Aww! Well, see you at Warped, Kellin!" Amanda and Kalel waved and flounced over to an older woman who, not surprisingly, had purple hair.**

"**Why are my fans rude?" Kellin rubbed his eyes, clearly worn out from the experience. Laurel and Meghan both shook their heads.**

"**Their hair is going to fall out one day. And on that day, I shall laugh." said Meghan. Kellin put his arm around her shoulders and started walking again.**

"**Let's go, we don't wanna leave Josh waiting."**

**They walked around slightly lost for about five minutes before Kellin stopped in front of a terminal.**

"**I believe that this would be it,"**

**Josh cracked his neck and groaned – so stiff. How long was that flight? He decided he didn't want to know. Of course there was a screaming child behind him though. Canada to Arizona was a long, long trip. He finally exited the plane and walked sort of slowly, wondering if Kellin had even found the right terminal. Kellin was intelligent, he knew, but he was also pretty damn goofy at times. When he stepped inside the airport, the first thing he set his eyes on were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life.**

**Somehow, Meghan knew that was him, but still she asked. "Is that him?" she pointed to a tall guy with blue and black fringe that hung in his face. He had really blue eyes and was wearing a black and grey hoody and skinny jeans. Kellin nodded and walked over to give him a quick man-hug.**

"**Hey man, how was the flight?" he asked.**

"**Awful," Josh replied. Kellin nodded sadly in response.**

"**This is Laurel," he said, touching Laurel's shoulder. "And this is Meghan," he smiled down at the long haired girl.**

"**Hi," Meghan said shyly. Josh smiled and stared – but not in a creepy way.**

"**Let's get back to the hotel. We got your room for you… I'm sure you're exhausted, man,"**

"**Yeah, but there's no point in trying to sleep," Josh finally tore his attention away from Meghan.**

**The four of them managed to escape the airport with Josh's luggage without attracting anymore unwanted attention. Laurel and Meghan hopped in to the back seat and Josh sat up front with Kellin. They made small talk about how Warped Tour was going, but then, the dreaded question.**

"**So, why am I here again? Something about Jack?" Josh asked. Kellin heaved a heavy sigh.**

"**We'll talk about it later." He said. Josh looked at him and frowned.**

"**Whatever," he said, looking out the window.**

**Laurel cleared her throat. "You don't have to avoid talking about Jack in front of us, Kellin,"**

"**It's not that… don't worry about it."**

"**We worry."**

"**I know."**

**Once inside the hotel Laurel and Meghan learned they got their own room. Kellin and Josh would share one, Jesse and Justin, Jack and Gabe. Jack hadn't said anything at all since the others found out about his addiction. He'd gone off once since then, probably doing what the others feared most. There wasn't much they could do for him, except be mad at him and beg him to stop. **

"**Hey, Laurel," Meghan called from inside their room to Laurel, who was in the bathroom.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why do you think Kellin called Josh?" **

"**I have no idea. All I know is that his band rocks." Laurel stepped out of the bathroom, iPod in hand. She started playing some Marianas Trench.**

"**I know they rock, I love them." Said Meghan, looking at the ground. "I have no idea how Josh is supposed to help Jack, though."**

**Laurel nodded in agreement. "Who knows. Who cares? Wanna go bug him?" she grinned and Meghan smiled back and shook her head.**

"**Let's at least go bug Jesse and Justin!" Laurel started towards the door, but stopped abruptly in her tracks once it was opened. For there, standing with a fist poised to knock, was Sean. And in his other hand was a singly rose.**

"**Well, hello there," he said with a grin.**

"**Hi," Laurel said shyly, seeming to sink back. "How did you even…"**

"**Find you? I asked at the front desk," and he laughed as he held up the rose. "For you,"**

**Laurel gingerly took it with her hand and smelled it. She smiled her cutest smile and layed the flower on a near by table. The flower was dark and romantic in comparison to the peach colored walls and white blanketed hotel beds.**

"**Wanna go for a walk?" asked Sean, taking Laurel's hand.**

"**BEWARE OF KELLIN!" Meghan said loudly, lying on her stomach on one of the beds. Laurel and Sean gave a nervous laugh and waved as Laurel stepped out to go with Sean. They held hands and walked to the hotel pool room, which was empty seeing as it was around eight O'Clock now.**

"**Where are you guys even staying?" Laurel asked, slipping off her Toms to stick her feet in the water. Sean did the same, sitting next to her.**

"**Doesn't matter. Shit, I wanna go swimming now," he said.**

"**Go for it!" Laurel laughed and pretended to push him in.**

"**If you actually did that I'd have to drag you in with me," he grinned. "But, I think I'd rather pull you in to something else." He gently placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her, sliding his other arm around her waist to pull her closer. Laurel was momentarily shocked by the electric feeling she got from the kiss, and her hands seemed to move by themselves, one placed around Sean's neck to play with his hair, the other steadying her. He pulled away and looked in to her eyes with a small smile and love struck look on his face.**

"**You know, you're really pretty," he whispered. Laurel could only smile. Her eyes flicked toward his lips and he took that as an invitation to kiss her again, this time adding a little tongue.**

**Laurel pulled away and smiled – honestly this boy made her so happy.**

"**So," Sean looked away shyly. "Does this mean I get to call you girlfriend now?" Laurel laughed out loud.**

"**Only if I get to call you boyfriend," she said between giggles. Sean gave her an adorable, childish smile. He couldn't take his eyes off her. While Laurel would sometimes look around the room, noticing the plants on the walls, the hot tub in the corner and the bluish light the large windows cast on the huge pool, and the over all shanty sea look of the room, Sean's attention never once left her beautiful face. He sighed and pulled her back in to another kiss.**

"**I swear, you're like an addiction."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laurel didn't get back in to her room until around elevenish, and she took about ten minutes to say good bye to Sean who had walked her back to make sure she got there safe. They were lucky and didn't run in to anyone in the band. When Laurel unlocked the door Meghan was sitting on the bed with her head phones in, drawing. She took one of her ear phones out when she heard the door closing, however.**

"**How was it?"**

"**H-how was w-what?" Laurel couldn't contain her excitement, she was actually shaking with glee.**

"**Oh, how big was he?" Meghan looked at her and winked and Laurel literally fell on to her bed.**

"**We didn't do THAT, we just you know, kissed kinda and I guess I'm his girlfriend now," Laurel exclaimed.**

"**You Guess?"**

"**No, I am, just Agh!" Laurel noticed that Meghan had put the rose in a vase that was in the room, and placed the vase on the nightstand between the two beds.**

"**That was sweet of him," Meghan commented, noticing Laurel's gaze travel to the rose.**

"**Yeah, it was," Laurel agreed.**

"**Where did you guys even go?"**

"**The pool."**

"**Oh lala,"**

"**fuck you."**

**A pillow fight was probably about to start, if it wasn't for yet another knock on the door. It was Kellin this time though. He stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him.**

"**Just thought I'd come in and tell you hooligans to go to sleep," he said peacefully.**

"**What if we refuse?" Meghan grinned.**

"**I kill you," said Kellin with an equally evil grin. He sat down next to Laurel.**

"**Where did that come from?" He pointed to the rose. Meghan and Laurel looked at each other in alarm – neither had any idea what to say.**

"**Uh, it was there when we got here," said Meghan quietly.**

"**No it wasn't."**

"**JOSH GAVE IT TO HER," Laurel shouted. Meghan looked at her with wide eyes. Kellin was even more surprised however, and rather dumbfounded.**

"**Um, yeah, he uhhh found it I guess," Meghan said, turning red. When Kellin wasn't looking she shot Laurel the meanest death glare of her life. Kellin looked at both of them suspiciously. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone.**

"**Are you SURE that's what happened? That Sean kid didn't come around did he?" Laurel and Meghan shook there heads.**

"**Why would we lie?" they said in unison. Seconds later, and another knock at the door, Kellin got up to let Josh in.**

"**Any idea where that rose came from?" Kellin interrogated him.**

"**It's the one you found randomly and gave me, remember?" Meghan said suddenly. Josh wasn't dumb – it dawned on him what was happening.**

"**Oh yeah, that. It was in our room, in the bathroom man. Meghan came in looking for you when I found it. You were like, with Jesse or something. I just kinda gave it to her," he said Cooly. Kellin frowned and shrugged. He couldn't argue with that. Meghan mouthed a silent, "THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ANGEL," at Josh when Kellin's back was turned. Josh smiled back at her, and Laurel gave him a thumbs up. The smile lingered maybe a moment longer than it should have, and Meghan held his gaze.**

"**Go to bed," said Kellin. "Good night, I love you both, sweet dreams."**

"**Night Kellin!"**

"**Night Kelly!" Laurel said, walking to one of her bags. Kellin turned and shook his head. His actions were serious but his smile was kind.**

"**NIGHT KELLY!" yelled Josh, making the other two giggle uncontrollably.**

"**Want me to tuck you in, Joshy?"**

"**Yes please!" They laughed, and Kellin and Josh left the room. As soon as they were gone, Laurel whipped around to face her friend.**

"**Okay now that, was fucking awesome."**

"**He's officially the coolest person ever."**

"**Agreed!"**

"**And… he's really cute too," Meghan gushed.**

"**N'awww, do you have a crush on him now?" Laurel grinned. She waltzed in to the bathroom to change in to her pajamas.**

"**Maybe," Meghan said, getting under her blankets. Laurel didn't reply.**

"**Sean is so cute," she said when she came out.**

"**Mhm, so when are you gonna tell Kellin?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Oh my God Laurel. He'll find out eventually," Meghan turned and raised an eye brow wit ha questioning look on her face. Laurel shrugged and reached over to shut off the lights.**

**There wasn't a gig until tomorrow night, so the band, Josh, Meghan and Laurel decided to go out for a walk around the city and get some actual food with their free time. They ran in to a few fans in the restaurant, but nothing like Amanda and Kalel. Josh was recognized a few times as well, even though he was afraid of some of them. Jack had stayed back at the hotel room.**

**It was getting annoying. Laurel and Meghan missed the Jack they used to know. The one that would yell at them for everything while laughing. They knew he didn't mean it. Now he was silent and they rarely even saw him. When did he even start using heroine? It was heart breaking. Jack was suffering in silence, and there was nothing they could do. Kellin was probably trying to keep them away from him as it was, but still. They missed him so much. Later, they'd ask Kellin why he called Josh down too, because the curiosity was killing them.**

**Josh was literally the nicest thing ever. He was goofy and kind of shy and quiet at times. After they had eaten, he had skipped down the side walk with Laurel and Meghan running after him. He stopped when Meghan was out of breath and she couldn't run anymore.**

"**Aw, are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking strait in to her eyes.**

"**Yeah," she huffed, staring back up at him. Josh just stood there smiling, unsure of what else to do. Meghan was pretty much lost in space staring at those eyes of his. They had to break the stare when Kellin and the others caught up, however.**

"**Did you remember your inhaler?" Kellin looked at her with concern. She shook her head, still struggling to breathe.**

"**Idiot, I'll run back and get it," but Meghan pulled on his sleeve to stop him.**

"**I'll be fine," she said, trying to gain control of her breathing.**

"**No, you need your inhaler," he argued. Meghan felt bad, she knew Kellin liked walking around the town when he was actually able to, she didn't want to ruin it.**

"**Hey if you want I'll walk back with her," Josh offered. Kellin looked up at him questioningly. "I have to go and check a few emails anyways, so it's no problem," he chuckled. Kellin shrugged and nodded.**

"**Alright, just… go slow, she has issues with breathing…"**

"**I'll be fine Kellin, and I can speak for myself." Said Meghan defiantly. Laurel stepped towards Meghan with a grin.**

"**Remember… if you plan to tap it, wrap it, 'cause safe sex is great sex!" she whispered, causing Meghan to burst out laughing and turn a bright red.**

"**I hate you so much!" tears literally came from her eyes as her and Laurel convulsed with laughter. "Okay, before I have an asthma attack,"**

**Josh and Meghan started walking towards the hotel, turning and waving at the others.**

"**So you've got asthma?" Josh asked.**

"**Mhm, it's really severe…"**

"**That sucks. I take you've got a family history of it then,"**

**Meghan felt a pang of pain at the word 'family'. He had no idea.**

"**No… my mom.. always smoked around me when I was little and when she was pregnant so I kind of developed it." Josh stopped and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.**

"**I'm sorry," he whimpered.**

"**It's okay! Haha I'm away from them now."**

**Josh nodded, not wanting to make her talk about something that was hard.**

"**Hey Josh," Meghan looked at the ground, unsure if she should say what she was thinking.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**How come Kellin called you? To help with Jack?"**

"**Well…" Josh shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He had no idea how to answer this. He didn't know what he felt for the girl. It was all horribly confusing, but he didn't think he was ready to tell her about his past just yet.**

"**I guess I'm just good at convincing people," he said. Meghan nodded. The question had made him uncomfortable.**

"**Hey are you okay? You're still wheezing," Josh's uncomfortable ness now turned to concern for the girl.**

"**Yeah I'll be ok-"**

"**OH MY SWEET TURTLE URINE, THAT'S JOSH RAMSAY!"**

"**WHERE OH MY GOD!"**

"**THERE HOLY FUCK!"**

**Three girls on the opposite side of the street stopped and pointed at Josh, who seemed to shrink back. The girls ran over at top speed, running out in front of a taxi that almost hit them.**

"**Hi!" They said.**

"**What are you doing HERE?" asked one who was wearing fishnets and shorts and a small black tank top.**

"**Uh, personal trip I guess," answered Josh shyly. "Sorry, I really have to get going,"**

"**Wait! Who are you?" asked another one of the girls, looking at Meghan.**

"**Wait do you have like a sharpie? I love you so much!" said the third girl. Josh shook his head.**

"**I'm really sorry, I've got to get back…" he put his arm around Meghan and started speed walking away from the group of giggling fan girls.**

"**BYEE!" They screeched, waving and shouting. Josh shook his head.**

"**I hate it when people do that…" he said.**

"**I know… Socially awkwardness for the win," Meghan smiled. He chuckled and smiled back, looking in to her eyes and holding her gaze. Oh, confusion loved to torture him. This girl was only 16 and he was nearly 22 (SUPER AWESOME AGE CHANGING POWERS FTW LOL). Still he just couldn't keep his eyes off her… and it seemed impossible for her to look away as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**When they got to the hotel, Josh walked her in to her room and made sure she was able to take a few puffs from her inhaler.**

"**Sorry… I feel bad making you come back with me," she said, but Josh shook his head.**

"**Nah, don't worry about it, silly. Oh, you draw?" he said, pointing to her sketch pad which she had left on the nightstand.**

"**Yeah, kinda, I guess," Meghan reached over and grabbed it, handing it to Josh. He flipped through the pages, turning his head and smiling at her work.**

"**These are incredible,"**

"**Thanks," Meghan simply beamed at him. He returned the smile, staring into her eyes again, resisting the urge to move a stray lock of her from her face.**

** Back in town, unknown to the group, they had a stalker. He'd been following them the entire time they were out, but they never noticed. His eyes were on Laurel the entire time. He grinned every time he saw her. With her jeggings and Toms, she looked adorable, and the man could hardly control himself.**

"**I WANT IT SO BAD," Laurel whined, tugging on the end of Kellin's shirt. She gave him the puppy dog eyes, placing her other hand on the Alesana tee shirt she found in the store they had stopped in to look around.**

"**Oh.. fine, you know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes…" Kellin smiled lovingly at Laurel and pulled out his wallet, handing her the money.**

"**Thanks, Kelly!" she squealed, grabbing the shirt and practically bouncing up to the cash register.**

**Walking back with her purchase, Jesse held the door open for her as she stepped outside.**

"**Great, now I have to buy one for Meghan later, too," Kellin sighed. He made them out to be such a burden when truthfully he loved Meghan and Laurel so much. When he found them, they were so broken. He felt so sorry for them. They would play in coffee shops around L.A., and on the street, just to make music. Eventually, he just ended up taking them in once he found out they were actually homeless. Around that time, he and Katelynn had been fighting non stop. He was terrified it would be the end of them. But Laurel and Meghan brought so much love and happiness into the house, it just changed everything, and suddenly things were okay again. Katelynn loved them just as much – always playing with their hair and having them be guinea pigs at her boutique she ran. (This is an actual fact – she owns her own cute lil shop thing) **

**The hooded man stepped out from behind a rack of tee shirts to follow them out the door, waiting to be just far enough behind to keep track of them and not be noticed. He had almost grabbed her in the store, but no – it was too small, too noticeable. The right time was coming soon though, ever so soon, and he'd take her…**

**Justin now had Laurel on his back, and Jesse had Gabe on his, and they had taken off on a piggy back race to the end of the street. Justin and Laurel were obviously in the lead, seeing as Laurel was a skinny little girl.**

"**GABE, YOU'RE GOING ON A DIET," Jesse shouted, struggling to take another step forward. Gabe just laughed, unable to reply. Jesse abruptly dropped him on his ass, and ran to try and knock Laurel off Justin's back.**

"**WE WIN!" Laurel screeched, fist pumping in victory. Justin dropped her down safely and turned to give her a high five; together they did a victory dance.**

"**You jelly, bro?" he said, laughing in Jesse's face. Gabe was still sitting on the sidewalk, grinning. Kellin and Jack walked up shaking their heads – and for the first time in two weeks or so, Jack gave a small smile.**

**The stranger grinned. Now was the perfect time, the perfect chance… so close, once they were turned around the corner he'd make his move.**

"**Can we find something for Meghan and surprise her?" Laurel asked cutely. Kellin nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pockets while they walked. They were all enjoying the time out after being trapped inside venues and tour buses for the past three weeks. Laurel looked at the possible shops to check out –**

**When someone came up and grabbed her from behind. Adrenaline rushed through her body and she let out a shrill shriek – causing the others to whip around in concern, but they only stared. Laurel forced herself to face her attacker –**

**And laughed her ass off when she realized it was Sean.**

**Laurel's hands flew to her mouth, "You scared me half to death!"**

"**Sorry!" Sean laughed and grinned. "I just saw you and thought I'd say hi. You guys out taking a walk, too?"**

**Laurel nodded. "Join us!" She tugged on his arm.**

"**Ahem," Kellin stepped forward.**

**Sean flicked his eyes towards him for second, but then back to Laurel's sweet face questioningly. He guessed she hadn't told Kellin about last night just yet… which was pretty understandable, Sean preferred his face without bruises.**

"**What? Can't he come?" Laurel pouted. Kellin sighed and shrugged.**

"**I guess…" he turned and started walking up the side walk ahead of the others.**

"**You're a tech kid aren't you?" Jesse asked kindly. Sean nodded. He wanted so badly to take Laurel's hand while they walked, and Laurel obviously wanted the same, but she couldn't break the news to Kellin just yet.**

"**Haha, must be exciting getting to travel around so much, so young," Justin came in, walking on the other side of Sean.**

"**Yeah, it's pretty cool," said Sean. Kellin turned and stepped inside a HUGE Hot Topic that seemed to be in the middle of practically no where compared to the other shitty shops in the area. No one was complaining.**

"**Damn, they have good taste," said Justin when he saw the Sleeping with Sirens shirts on the wall. He winked at Jesse, who shook his head laughing.**

**Sean took the opportunity to pull Laurel behind one of the big racks of clothing and pretended to look at the rubber bracelets with her – then he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.**

"**I have wanted to do that this whole fucking time," he said smiling. Laurel blushed and muttered a shy "Me too…" before kissing him again. They popped up when they thought they heard Gabe and Kellin coming around the corner – which they did, and Kellin gave them the evil eye that was literally twitching with suspicion. Laurel just smiled and shrugged while Sean tore his eyes away from her to look at other merchandise.**

**He was pissed. Oh so mother fucking pissed. That Sean kid, he knew him, he was one of the tech kids. Ruined his chances, completely ruined his chances. Fine, it'd have to wait. He'd get her, oh, he'd get her. He was sure…**


	9. Chapter 9

Their faces were barely a foot apart since they were sitting so close, but Meghan knew better. Sure Josh kept staring at her but he was 21, Famous, ridiculously attractive and not possibly interested in him. And even if he was that'd be illegal. Also he lived in Canada. Oh how misery loved to follow her. Damn you feelings, damn you.

Josh was thinking practically the same thoughts. He felt like a teenager all over again – it was bad. He turned away from her (with valiant effort) and cleared his throat.

"So when is your next show?" he asked quietly.

"I think it's tomorrow… oh jeeze I wonder if Kellin is gonna make me and Laurel sing again, I was so nervous last time and I was all shaky,"

"Don't worry about it, you get better as time goes on. You're just a newbie," Josh teased. It wasn't mean at all though – in fact, it gave her butterflies. They talked about shows for a while, Meghan curiously asking about weirdest experiences he'd had, Josh happily answering her. It was weird, how comfortable he felt talking to her.

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're really easy to talk to," he said nonchalantly. Meghan smiled but didn't reply. She didn't even know what she would say. Josh turned his head to look at her again.

"So are you having fun on tour?" he asked.

"Loads. It's such a fantastic experience… I'm so lucky," she answered.

"Yeah. How did you even end up here?" he cocked one eyebrow questioningly. Meghan turned her eyes to the floor.

"Well… Kellin was leaving and he asked if we wanted to come with him,"

"Are you like… cousins or something? I'm just curious," Josh turned his head to one side.

"No… but he's like family to us… Him and Katelynn are like, I don't even know. Parents or Aunt and Uncles or something. They took us in…"

"You live with them?"

"Yeah…" She played with her hands uncomfortably. "Well… I guess me and Laurel have really rocky beginnings,"

Josh looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,"

"No, it's fine." She smiled a sad smile that Josh returned. "I ran away from home because my parents literally didn't even want me around. I guess they were abusive… I was afraid they'd send me to like, Africa or something. So I grabbed my guitar and everything else important and ran away to California, where I met Laurel. Her family died in a fire and she lost everything. And then, Kellin found us. We used to perform in coffee shops and stuff."

Josh's facial expression turned to one of horror. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry," he said sorrowfully. He inched closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where did you live before California?" he asked.

"Laurel lived in Chicago. I'm from Massachusetts," said Meghan.

"How the fuck did you get across the country?"

"Took a bus…" Meghan smirked. It was a pretty epic adventure when she thought about it.

"And… you're parents haven't even tried to look for you?"

"Not at all." Meghan frowned. It still hurt when she thought about it. They probably assumed she died, or told people that she'd gone off like a tramp or something. Her eyes welled up – but she refused to cry in front of him. Once you start, it's hard to stop.

"Please don't cry," Josh said pulling her in to hold her. "That's really terrible… You're safe now though, okay?" Meghan looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm glad I'm here." She felt him pull her closer.

Kellin and the others walked ahead, letting Sean and Laurel fall behind a little. They waited for them to leave before saying their good byes.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Sean said. "With all your adorableness and all,"

"I'll miss you too," Laurel smiled. Honestly, Sean made her feel so happy. "I think Jesse and Justin like you… so maybe they'll get Kellin to approve of you too,"

"I hope so. I want your friends to like me,"

"They aren't friends. They're fucking family," Laurel laughed. Sean smiled at her.

"Well, whatever. I want them to like me!"

"They will, you're great!"

"I hope so." Sean couldn't resist – he pulled Laurel to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She in turn put her arms around his neck. Neither wanted to let go. When they finally did pull apart, they just stood there looking in to each other's eyes on the side walk outside the hotel entrance.

"Don't go," Laurel whispered.

"I don't want to at all," Sean whispered back. They did have to part though, no matter how much they didn't want to.

"I'll come back later tonight, as soon as I can. We can go in the pool room again or something," he winked.

Laurel smiled. "I would LOVE that,"

"Good, me too." He kissed her quickly once more and held her for a few more moments, letting their bodies fit together. Not wanting to break the contact that felt oh so perfect. He did have to get going, however.

"Bye Laurel, I'll see you soon," He kissed her nose cutely, and then her lips, turned and started walking away. Laurel stood and watched him go until he had completely disappeared. Sighing, she turned to get back in to the room.

The hotel lobby was completely empty, except for the hotel clerk. Laurel waved an awkward greeting and made her way to the elevators, using the trick to make it go directly to her floor. She pulled out her room key and stopped at room #69.

Josh and Meghan were sitting on her bed when she walked in, appearing to be looking through Meghan's iPod or something.

"Hi," she said stepping in. "Oh, Josh, I never got to thank you for being insanely awesome,"

Josh looked up in confusion. "…Huh?"

"Oh yeah, when you totally helped us out with the whole rose thing," said Meghan.

"Oh, no problem, I got the message that Kellin wasn't supposed to see it or something,"

"Yeah. Laurel's boyfriend gave it to her. Kellin is wicked over protective… OH FUCKING CHRIST," Meghan clasped a hand to her mouth.

"It's okay, I won't tell Kellin anything, I get having to keep it a secret," Josh said a little worried now.

Meghan pouted. "It's not that… It's just… my STUPID NEW ENGLAND ACCENT WON'T GO AWAY,"

Josh and Laurel burst out laughing and didn't stop until tears streamed from the corners of their eyes.

"Oh my God Meghan, you are adorable," Laurel laughed.

"I am not! I hate it,"

"Yes you are," Josh smiled, wiping tears from his eyes and causing Meghan to blush even more than she already was.

Their laughter ended abruptly when there was a frantic knocking and a high pitched voice called their names. Laurel being closest to the door opened it for Kellin.

"Josh, there's something wrong with Jack, I don't even know what's going on with him but I'm sure you would… I don't even know just come help?" he said breathlessly. Josh stood up quickly and followed Kellin out the door.

"Uh, bye guys," he said swiftly.

"Bye!" They called after him.

"Why is he here?" Laurel asked once the door was closed. "How is he supposed to help Jack? I don't get it,"

"I have no idea. He was telling me about all of his awkward touring experiences," Meghan grinned happily. Her time spent with Josh had been simply wonderful. Laurel shrugged.

"Maybe he like… used to do it too," she suggested.

"I HIGHLY doubt that, he's too awesome."

"We didn't think Jack did it either! And just listen to his lyrics! You can hear it in some of them," Laurel stood with her hands on her hips. Meghan thought through a few Marianas Trench songs, trying to come up with anything conclusive. She sickeningly realized Laurel was right.

"Maybe there's a logical explanation for all this," she said. "When he comes back maybe he'll tell us,"

"I would think it would be rather hard to talk about," Laurel said, taking a seat next to her friend. "What else were you guys doing?"

"Not much. He asked about my drawings and like, I told him about how we started living with Kellin and stuff. Not much."

"Ohhh, he's totally in to you," Laurel winked. Meghan punched her in the shoulder.

"Whatever. What happened after we left?"

"Sean came up and surprised me! And we went to Hot Topic and kissed and Kellin didn't catch us even though he almost did. It was so sweet of him to come up to me like that, honestly it was awesome Meghan. Oh! And I got this!" briskly she pulled out the Alesana shirt Kellin had bought for her earlier.

"That's so cute! You guys are perfection."

Laurel blushed. "You really think so? He said he'd come back for me later tonight too,"

"Oh lala, Laurels got a hot date tonight," Meghan did a little dance from where she was sitting that could portray possible actions between the two concerning the act of reproduction. (that is literally the best sentence I have ever written ever)

"shut upppp," Laurel said smiling and looking at her feet.

"He makes me so happy," she said. Meghan nodded.

"He better. Or else I'd kill him," she grinned.

Around Nine O' Clock Sean finally did come knocking. He didn't have any flowers this time, just a dreamy smile and a warm hug and quick kiss. The happy couple waved to Meghan and set off.

"Wanna go outside this time?" Sean asked, squeezing Laurel's hand in his. They spaces between their fingers fit perfectly.

"Kellin said I'm not aloud to leave the hotel without him or one of the guys," Laurel said seriously. Sean nodded.

"Well. Wanna do it anyways?" he asked devilishly. "Kidding," he added. Laurel lent up and kissed him. "Let's just go to the pool room again?" Sean nodded and led the way.

Once there they removed their shoes and stuck their feet in the water like before.

"Did I mention you're beautiful yet?" Sean asked her.

"This would be the third time tonight," Laurel giggled. Sean smiled.

"Well, you're beautiful."

"And that would be four,"

"Thank you captain Math," Sean laughed.

"Captain Math?" Laurel shook her head and smiled. He was ridiculously silly. It was adorable. Sean gently placed his fingers on her cheek and turned her head to face his. He looked in to her eyes, and down at her lips, biting his own. Laurel blushed. I don't care who you are, Lip biting is a fucking turn on. She pressed her lips to his and they stayed like that for a while. He inched ever so closer to her, holding her against him, pressing their bodies together. They sat there making out like that for a few minutes until Sean breathlessly pulled away – things were starting to go haywire in his pants. He was red in the face. This girl turned him on so much, she drove him half insane. He turned back to her and kissed her again – and the sparks started flying once more. It was really quite enjoyable. She subtly placed her hand on his thigh, she probably didn't even realize she had done it, but still when she did that he nearly lost it. It was perfect, until, from the door of the pool room –

"LAUREL CASTILLO QUINN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel turned slowly, mortified by what was happening. Sean's eyes flew open and his face was even paler than usual. Neither could breathe and they could hardly move.

Jack stood tall, still holding the door open.

"Kellin would fucking MURDER you if he saw this, how can you go behind his back like that? Are you a whore? No, you're better than that Laurel! Who even ARE you?" he said, looking at Sean. Sean looked at him and stuttered his name quietly – Jack probably couldn't even hear him.

"Jack, please," Laurel spoke up with great effort. Shakily she got to her feet to face Jack. "I was going to tell him soon! I was just waiting for the right time, please don't tell him Jack I'm begging you, he'll get Sean fired or something…"

"Fired from WHAT?"

"He's on the tech crew for the tour," Laurel's voice got slightly louder. "I'm not sleeping around with a ton of guys, you said it yourself that I'm not a whore…" she looked to her feet. Laurel wasn't as close to Jack as she was to everyone else, but still they had had some really fun times, and Jack always told her it was important to be a good person when she was littler. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Okay, Laurel. You have to tell Kellin though, it isn't right going behind his back."

"I promise I will as soon as I can," Laurel stepped towards him. He smiled and quickly gave her a hug. Looking at Sean, his eyes flicked up and down his body, looking him over, sizing him up before briskly turning to walk out of the room.

"Awkward," Sean smirked. Laurel smiled and reclaimed her seat next to him by the pool.

"He's just showing he cares, honestly I'm glad the real Jack is still in there…" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Sean.

"We found him doing heroin and now we're trying to get him to kick the habit."

"Oh… I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine." Laurel looked in to his eyes again. A sneaky grin crept on to his pale face as he leaned closer.

"Is there…. Anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked slyly. Laurel couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I dunno, but I'm kind of nervous now Sean!" she laughed.

"Ah! Don't be nervous, It's not like I would do anything you didn't want me to…"

"Oh?"

"Yes!"

Laurel giggled uncontrollably and scotched up closer to Sean, who smiled, looking down at her happy face.

"You're prettiest when you smile you know," he whispered. Laurel smiled all the more and leaned up to press her lips to his once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, letting their bodies mold together perfectly. He could feel her chest against him, turning him on all the more. Slowly one of her hands worked it's way up his neck, playing with his hair again, sending shivers down his spine. The other was once again mindlessly placed on his thigh while their tongues continued to tangle. Sean let out a low, soft moan of Ecstasy that caused Laurel to giggle.

"What was that?" she asked sexually. Sean smiled and didn't answer, just kissed her again, moving his hand down to the bottom of her shirt, letting his fingers trace around the fabric.

When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and pulled away.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked her with a smirk. She shrugged, grinning. He shook his head and stood, helping her to her feet as well, pulling her in to a tight embrace.

"I really think I'm starting to Fall for you, Miss Laurel Castillo Quinn," he said ever so softly. His words practically stopped her heart and took her breath away and she just looked at him in shock.

"Oh Sean," she smiled, kissing him once more. She felt his lips pull in to a smile and pulled away and just stared in to his eyes for a few more minutes, savoring the feeling before they knew they had to go back.


	11. Chapter 11

ARTWHEELING CATTERPILLARS THIS IS PART LIKE ELEVEN OR SOME SPARKLY SHIT LIKE THAT

Finally the day of the show arrived, Josh was still around, and things were finally starting to go well. Laurel had been thinking of ways to explain her relationship with Sean to Kellin, of course, with Meghan's help. Josh had just been all around awesome and though they couldn't see it, and no one spoke of it, something told the girls he had somehow been helping Jack, though they weren't sure how or why. Kellin refused to talk about it. Justin didn't know, and Jesse would never tell them something Kellin didn't want them to know about.

It was a beautiful day for a concert - the sun was shining and it wasn't too hott, and a nice breeze blew every so often to cool the crowds and bands. And speaking of crowds, they were huge today. A LOT of sceney Queenies were walking around with their pink or blue hair and thick eye liner. Laurel and Meghan cringed when they thought they saw Kalel and Amanda bouncing and flouncing about in a sea of cute looking boys wearing Sleeping with Sirens shirts.

Sean caught up with them soon enough, rushing through his work just to see Laurel again.

"Well aren't you two adorable," Meghan sneered.

"Well aren't you leaving," said Laurel in a similar tone. Meghan chuckled and turned away from them. She walked around back stage, looking for Josh. Seeing those two together all happy just made her want to see Josh again, for reasons she'd never understand.

She found him – well, more like he found her – talking to Kellin about concerts and fan girls.

"They give Katelynn zero respect online sometimes," Kellin said shaking his head. Josh nodded understandably.

"Well I'm single, but still it gets kind of crazy," he said. Meghan of course got lost in his words after 'I'm single'; she got butterflies and a small inkling of hope that should not be there. "I'm honestly afraid of fan girls… the screaming kind of freaks me out… I'm just a person,"

"I know right?" agreed Kellin. "What do YOU want?" he looked at Meghan who stood there grinning. He smiled at her. "I have to go and like, run around and stuff, talk to you later man," he said clapping Josh on the shoulder. "Behave!" he yelled to Meghan while he ran out.

"Never!" she shouted back sarcastically.

"That's adorable, how he cares about you two so much," commented Josh, causing Meghan to turn and face him.

"I guess. Sometimes he's a little too protective though. Laurel's terrified of telling him about Sean." She said softly.

"She should just be honest, I'm sure he just wants the best for both of you, but lying will get her no where,"

"It's not that she's lying, just… hiding something," Meghan shrugged. "So you're just chilling here?"

"Yup. Gonna go and watch a couple bands from the side, like Mayday Parade and all. Come with me? ; oh wait, I bet you're singing with them tonight,"

Meghan shook her head. "I'd love to! Mayday Parade is actually playing soon, we should head over. And try not to get mauled in the process…."

Laurel and Sean were in a corner behind some stacked speakers, making out happily. They didn't break a part until they heard someone coming.

"The fuck? Get a room," said a grouchy voice. It was Ben Bruce, the guy from Asking Alexandria. Laurel's favorite memory of this guy was seeing him on 'My strange Addiction' for being addicted to only drinking water from the toilette, every day.

"Uh, sorry," Sean got to his feet, helping Laurel to his. "Toilette face," he muttered under his breath – just loud enough for Ben to hear.

"Whore," he directed at Laurel.

"Uhm, wanna try that again?" Sean said, turning back to face him, standing up as tall as he could be.

"Nothing," said Ben. Sean shook his head and walked away, grabbing Laurel's hand.

They decided to walk out in the crowds and listen to the music playing, see who was on. Sleeping with Sirens would go on soon. Oh, and here comes the rush for Alesana… so many girls and guys, laughing, playfully pushing, having a blast the way they should at Warped Tour. Laurel and Sean were broken a part, but he kept his careful eyes on her.

Until she was gone.

He thought he heard her scream, but no. His eyes dropped to the ground, thinking she might be trampled, and he dove under the heels of the stampeding fans in search of his beloved. He took a knee to his rib cage and face but he could hardly feel it.

Where was she?

"SEAN!" He heard her scream his name, not from the dusty ground however. He stood upright, rigid, still being pushed and shoved, and saw only a sea of arms and poofy hair.

Where the FUCK was Laurel? Fear gripped him and he ran, looking for her, shouting her name over and over again.

"LAUREL! LAUREL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He bellowed, standing on his toes in a desperate attempt to see over the crowd. He was worried sick, his hands were shaking and his knees were weak; he felt physically ill as if he was about to get sick. Where the FUCK could she have gone? Did someone take her? One second her hand was in his and his eyes were on her, and the next she had totally vanished accept for a scream of his name.

That scream would haunt him if he couldn't find her. Calling would be pointless, they wouldn't be able to hear each other. Still he whipped out his phone and sent her a text, still looking up, looking for her, running with and against the crowds searching out for her beautiful face and frail body.

All in vain – Laurel was gone.


	12. Authors note :

guys, we are so sorry to say this, but we have decided to not continue with the story. Sean and I broke up after almost 6 months. I was in the hospital again. I never have time to do anything due to therapy and work. I feel so bad. Meghan and I are attempting to write again, so I'll try to upload soon. to everyone that has read our story, has as much love for sleeping with sirens as we do, know that we love you. you can message me on here any time if you want to talk. meghans tumblr is xspartakitty. mine is sleepingwithalesana. my email is paramoreislife14 /aim. I'm always on, so just give me a shout. I'd love to talk to you :3 once again, I am so sorry for being gone and discontinuing this. but just reading the chapters that we haven't uploaded just hurts (the Sean business and whatnot) thank you for sticking with us. much love, laurel 


End file.
